when the petals stop falling
by kokorodragon
Summary: [probably a one shot depends..] Sakura wonders as she takes a regular day in her life, but something unexpected comes, taking her away from the popel she loves, but the only question was, where is she? No coupling most interatioc in with Hanabi, a student


**Kokoro: did this for fun..**

_How can I pretend that I don't see _

what you hide so carelessly? 

I saw her bleed... 

Sakura walked the lonely streets of Konoha. It was seven years since Sasuke had left both her and team seven. Naruto and the team came home empty handed, with Naruto apologizing every five seconds he was with her. Sakura didn't care anymore though...because, she was Sakura. 

Everyone now knew Sakura as the chuunin teacher whom all the kids love. She was kind, but at the same time you wouldn't want to be those people that made her angry. She was still another regular chuunin though, what made people not to make her angry was that she could use a basic jutsu to her advantage, people who witnessed her in the first chuunin exam when she was fighting the sound nins knew of this. 

People also knew Sakura's love for the missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke. They rarely say his name around her though, for people think she might get saddened and shun herself from the world...for the second time. 

All this didn't bother Sakura anymore though, she was now Nineteen and still looked sixteen, her hair had grown long, past her chest. Sakura's eyes remained a hypnotizing green with a happy glint to them. Men were after her, but she shooed them off. 

"Good Morning, Sakura sensei.." A little boy said, blushing slightly he handed some flowers to Sakura. "I picked these for you, mommy said they were pretty so I thought you would like them too." 

Sakura smiled a warmly at the boy. He was just so cute! Taking the flowers Sakura thanked the boy. "Thank you Kagemaru, your so sweet." Sakura kissed Kagemaru's head, earning a blush from the boy. 

"Thank you Sakura Sensei!!!" Kagemaru stiffened. 

"Would you care to walk me to class?" Sakura asked. 

"Of course, I'll walk you!!!" Sakura smiled again as she walked with Kagemaru stifly walking with her. 

Sakura looked at the small boy next to her, she reminded her of Rock Lee in a weird kind of way. She remembered when Lee made all those promises to her. It was over now though, he's done with the surgery and is now dating Ten Ten. Naruto, one the other hand, is still after her affection...well, for a while. Sakura hooked Naruto up with Hinata, so now the both of them are taking it slow. Sakura stopped walking. 

"Were here!" Kagemaru said. He ran ahead just as he saw his friends. Sakura watched the boy run away from her, she watched everyone run away from her. 

First it was Sasuke for power, Naruto for Hinata, Lee for Ten Ten, Ino for Shikamaru, what else was there? Whatever it was, Sakura saw each one of them walk away from her. 

"Sakura sensei!!!" Kagemaru yelled. "Were going ahead to the classroom 'kay?" 

"Be careful!" Sakura called after them. They couldn't hear her though, they couldn't. In fact, noone could hear her. Noone is able to hear her shouts of help. Was it because noone even bothered to try anymore? Where are they? Where are they now? 

Walking again, Sakura got into the classroom, she put her flowers in a vase with water and turned to the class. 

"Were going to practice henge today. I hope you all studied!" Sakura said. She got in front of the class. 

She heard the class groan. Huffung Sakura pitied herself for having such a difficult class. She smiled however, when Kagemaru started to raise his hands energetically...but he always raised his hands first, who should she pick on today? 

Sakura's eyes scrolled over her students until one caught her eye. "You, Hanabi was it?" 

The Hyuga stood up silently and strolled over to Sakura. "What." The little girl demnaded. 

"Well, your not the girl your sister was....do henge." Sakura intructed. 

Hanabi put her hands together. "Henge!" 

Poof. Sakura looked for a while, then blinked. Was this child serious? "You..need more training." 

In front of Sakura was a deformed look of a desk, it was the color black and very deconstructed. Hanabi transformed back and put her head in shame as the class laughed. 

"With more practice you'll have it mastered a week or so." Sakura said. 

"That's pathetic. Everyone all knows that taijutsu is the best!" Hanabi yelled, obviously trying ot defend herself. 

"No was! Genjutsu is thebest!!! Remember that one time Kurenai sensei tricked those boys to thinking they were lost?? Now they don't steal ice cream anymore!!" A little girl with pig tails yelled back. 

"No way!! I like the basics!!!" Kagemaru yelled. "I'm going to be pro at them, just like Sakura sensei!!!" 

Sakura sighed. Just another day in her life. She rathered enjoyed her class though. It was as if everyone was represented someone. There was Hanabi, with that personality like Neji. Kagemaru, reminded her somewhat of Lee. The little pig tailed girl, Ten Ten. 

Sutboshi, lazy, obviously Shikmaru. Momoji, part of chouji's clan, except a bit more smarter. Okimi...Ino. She always had Botan follow her around. Sakura could easily tell they were friends. Her heart saddned at this. It was what Ino and her could've had. No, they still had. Ever since Sasuke left, both of them kept in contact. 

Sasuke.... 

"Sakura sensei!!! Let's hurry up!!" 

Sakura looked up from her thoughts. "Sorry. Up next...Sutboshi! Show me henge!" 

It was after school now, lunch had passed and Sakura sat to wait for all the parents to pick up their children. One by one, each of them left. Sakura told Kagemaru the blackboards were already cleaned and told him to go home. 

"Were going to have another henge test tomorow, so be prepared." Sakura said. She gave a small hug to Kagemaru and watched him run off into the world. 

Walking back, Sakura eyes caught something. 

"Hanabi? What are you still doing here?" Sakura asked. She bended down to meet the child eye to eye. 

"I'm waiting. What do you think." Hanabi sitfly answered. Sakura sighed, just like Neji. 

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked. 

"...I couldn't do henge..." Hanabi said. 

"I can't blame you, I had trouble with it myself when I was young.." Sakura tried to reach out to Hanabi but she refused. 

"Don't say that! I hear it from Neji nisan! Who heard it from Hinata neesan!! You got it first try! You never had trouble!! A lot of people say that your the best chakura user!!! But taijutsu's better!! Taijutsu..." 

Sakura held Hanabi. "Maybe I did get it first try, but I did it to get a boy's attention, your doing it for a shinobi honor, because you want to be a good shinobi like Hinata neesan and Neji onisan right?" Sakura asked. 

Hanabu sniffled a "Yes". 

Sakura pulled away and looked into Hanabi's eyes. "Plus, I think that your just using this 'Taijutsu is better than anything' as an excuse. You must not be afraid. How about this? I'll help you with her henge right now." 

"I would like that Sakura sensei, but I can't. I have practice with my father." 

"Well then, tomorow we'll be having another Henge test, practice when you have time." Sakura said. 

"Hanabi sama." 

Sakura and Hanabi turned to the "stranger" at door. In his anbu suit. 

Sakura leaned in and kissed Hanabi's forehead. "See you tomorow." 

"O-okay!" Hanabi said. She ran behind Sakura to get her stuff. 

"You know you don't have to wear that mask 24/7 Neji." Sakura said. 

"I do what I must. Come Hanabi Sama." Neji said. Hanabi ran and followed Neji out the door. 

"I will master henge Sakura sensei!!!" Hanabi yelled. 

Sakura waved the two goodbye. Sighing, she turned to gather her things and locked up the classroom. "Until tomorow..." 

With her feet making small echos as she walked down the hall way, Sakura found herself in the library. Unlocking the door, Sakura found the school library diserted. 

The rows of both scrolls and book was countless amoung the shelves. Sakura remebered how many days she spent her life in the library. She would remember crawling up in the corner of the library in solitude to read a book, or when she would sat uncomfortably at a desk studying. She would also remember when the kids would pick on her. Ino would go and knock some books over on them telling them not to mess with her. Sakura missed that. 

..but it was over now. 

"Once upon a time..." Sakura mumbled. She punched one of the shelves knocking over a few scrolls. Bending down she picked up the scroll one by one. 

Then..it happned. 

"..Sakura...." 

Sakura turned around instantly. There was someone here, it wasn't only her. Someone was there, someone was watching her. She gasped as a shadowed figure appeared in front of her. 

"..Sasuke..." 

Sasuke looked at Sakura with his sharingan eyes, piercing her down to her soul. "What ever happend to the kun?" Sasuke asked with a little taunt to his voice. 

"Y-You left all those years ago! Your not the Sasuke I ever loved!! Your a missing nin!" Sakura reached her hand for her kunai but Sasuke's hand stopped her. 

Sakura looked up at the sudden touch and was once again met with Sasuke's eyes. 

Sasuke gave a slight sneer. "You don't have the guts to kill me. You were weak like that. Never have I seen you kill someone. Not even close. In fact, I still don't smell blood on your soft innocent hands..." Sasuke said, he brought Sakura's hand in front of her. "Does this look like a hand of a killer to you?" 

Sakura yanked away her hand and jumped away. She couldn't do it, she couldn't kill him, no he was someone to her, to them, team seven. He was someone. 

"Sakura, tell me where the forbidden scroll is, and maybe i'll let you leave without a scratch, if you tell but lie then you will find yourself deeply hurt." 

"That's what your here for then?! I'm not even going to tell or lie!!" Sakura yelled. She put her hands together to perform a jutsu. 

"You don't have the faintest idea what your getting yourself into do you?" 

Sakura stopped. 

"What are the odds of winning against me Sakura?" Sasuke asked. His voice got colder and more enchanting. 

_'No...'_ Sakura thought. _'This...is not happening...Sasuke isn't...Sasuke..'_

"Sakura, tell where the scroll is, I know you know." 

_'Sasuke, this isn't Sasuke! This is not him!!! He's evil!!'_

"My god..." Sasuke moaned. 

_'I need to kill him.. kill..kill...'_

"You really are annoying." 

_'I have to kill Sasuke...even if...'_ Sakura turned and whammed a kunai out of her pouch. 

"I'm..not the girl you once knew..." Sakura said. 

..and then she threw the kunai... 

**next day**

"Hokage sama!!! Haruno Sakura, a teacher from the accdemy is missing! And so is the forbidden scroll!!" 

Sasuke stood on top of the building as the jounin tried to explain it all the Tsunade in one breath. He turned and left Konoha. 

..the kunai missed....and Sasuke didn't even move when she threw it. 

Now the only question is, where is Sakura? 

**owari... **

kokoro: hmm..i'm just wondering if I should continue this... 0.o even if I don't it kinda stands pretty well as a one shot ^_^;;; 


End file.
